Anyone
by Raychel
Summary: It can happen to anyone... so they say... is it possible that Olivia has found it? EO... MORAL to the story... read please.
1. Please?

AN: Since Dean is coming back it seems only right to give him a quick story... not what you're expecting at all...

"So what do you say Olivia? Will you please join me for dinner this evening?" Dean Porter was actually groveling. After coming back into the city and working a case, Olivia Benson and her partner Elliot Stabler had stepped on his toes as he put it. Now that it was over, Olivia was still bitter, siding with Elliot of course who did not like Dean Porter by default which is what Elliot had told her earlier.

_Only an hour ago…._

_"You alright Liv?" Elliot knelt down next to her as she sat on the ground, the wind knocked out of her._

_"Yeah… I will be," Olivia tried hard to breathe and she heard Elliot's feet shuffle, "No, El…" She tried to say but she could not stop her partner and best friend from what he was about to do._

_"You son of a bitch, what the hell were you thinking?" Elliot was in Dean's face once the perp they were after was cuffed and stuffed in the police vehicle._

_"I did what I had to." Dean clenched his jaw._

_"Hurting Liv is never something that has to be done you prick, you should have used me," Elliot spat at Dean._

_"I did not meant to hurt her," Dean lowered his voice and looked down, "I did not think it would hurt her to… look she should not have been in the opening. That guy had two guns, I did it for her own safety." Dean looked over at Olivia now who refused to look at him. She paid attention to the oxygen mask on her face and the medic taking her pulse._

_"You touch Liv ever again… in any way… and I will-"_

_"Detective!" The captain's gruff voice barked and Elliot did not finish his sentence, "Liv you OK?" He called to her and she nodded. Olivia was not about to hate Dean for the rest of his life all because he shoved her out of the way. Apparently the men who worked with her thought differently. Dean was now getting a mouthful from her Captain as Elliot came to look at her again._

_"Come on Liv, I'll ride with you to the hospital," Elliot held out his hand and she took it as the stood up, Elliot made sure she was leaned against him so she did not fall._

_"She is fine, pulse is fine, BP fine… if you want to go to the hospital-" The medic began but Olivia shook her head._

_"I don't want to go to the hospital,"_

_"Olivia," Elliot spoke to her in a soft but concerned enough tone to sound firm._

_"I am fine ok? I am not bleeding and it was not that hard of a hit, I am fine," Olivia looked at Elliot with strong eyes, "Look at me, I am fine and it was an accident. He did not mean to-"_

_"Do not try to defend him," Elliot cut her off his eyes darkening, "Never you Liv." She knew what he meant and nodded. Olivia knew that she was about to sound like an abuse victim, but he didn't mean to… but Dean had just been trying to push her out of the way and had used too much force. Olivia did not see how wrong that was._

_"I just want to go home," Olivia said only loud enough for Elliot to hear. He now had his left arm around her waist, helping her to stand and he nodded._

_"I will take you home," Elliot promised her and she was grateful. Grateful to have her best friend there with her, to hold her hand and try to make it all go away. _

_"Are you taking her home?"The captain asked Elliot even though Olivia was holding onto him._

_"Yeah… but if anything at all happens to her… I will take her to the hospital."Elliot vowed and Olivia did not argue since she knew she would not win._

_"Elliot! Olivia!" Dean called out and Olivia stopped walking but Elliot did not. They ended up tripping but Elliot made sure to catch Olivia before they fell to the ground. Olivia's arms flew around Elliot's neck and he held her protectively, "Sorry," Dean sighed as Elliot made sure he was the one next to Dean, Olivia a safe distance away. She found this all so unnecessary._

_"Make it quick Porter," Elliot practically growled at him._

_"I just need to apologize once again… but I would rather have Olivia a little damaged then dead… I was not about to take that risk and I don't think you would have either Stabler." Dean looked at Olivia as Elliot kept the same cold expression on his face, "Liv I am so sorry,"_

_"I know," Olivia nodded and she felt Elliot begin to walk her away and she shot Dean a look letting him know that she knew he was sorry but she was not happy with him at the moment. Elliot helped Olivia into the sedan with ease and she was happy to see her apartment building when they got there._

_"Careful Liv," Elliot helped her out of the car as if she was crippled and she rolled her eyes at him._

_"I'm not broken El," She teased him and was happy to see his face relax for the first time since the incident._

_"Let me help you Olivia," Elliot said with something in his voice that Olivia could not recognize, but she did not argue anymore. It seemed like Elliot felt like he needed to redeem himself somehow and she had no idea why. Once she was lying down on her couch, Elliot was in her kitchen looking for something to cook._

_"El, I told you I am not hungry." Olivia called to him and she only got shuffling of pans in response._

_"Liv, you need to eat," Elliot finally said as he opened her cupboards, "I hate to break this to you but your cabinets are kind of bare." He looked over at her and she stuck her tongue out at him._

_"I am honestly not that hungry," Olivia said truthfully. Elliot must have found something because she heard a noise from him and then a curse, "Don't hurt yourself too El." Olivia called to him and he appeared in full view._

_"I am running to the store to get something, you going to be-"_

_"I promise to not die on you," Olivia smiled and Elliot looked like he wanted to walk over and give her a hug or something but did not. Olivia refrained from rolling her eyes, typical Elliot Stabler, as if he was struggling Elliot finally left in a hurry. Olivia sighed and sat herself up, finally she was alone, it was not that she did not love Elliot's company but she did not enjoy being treated like an invalid. Realizing that she was a bit hungry she walked slowly over to her kitchen nook and began rummaging for something. There was a knock on her door and she figured that it was Elliot, he probably went shopping for her and had his arms full of groceries._

_"Olivia?" Oh… it was Dean. She had not been expecting that. Deciding that Dean was not really a threat to her, she went over and opened the door. To her surprise Dean looked like he had been crying._

_"Dean, what's wrong?" Olivia had now swung the door fully open and Dean just shook his head back and forth._

_"I hurt you," His voice broke and Olivia all of the sudden felt something tug in her stomach._

_"Come in Dean," She said to him in a gentle voice. He did and Olivia locked the door without thinking about it much. The two stood across from one another, awkward was not the word to express how it felt. Olivia was not about to speak first, no she knew that Dean was getting ready to say something._

_"I did not mean to push you that hard Olivia, you have to believe me. I just wanted to get you out of the way… I understand if you hate me for it but you have to know that I would hate myself forever if I caused you so much pain. You being alive was more important to me then you having a bump or bruise…" Dean's words were enough for Olivia to become speechless. His words were so sincere and she could tell that he was in pain but she did not know what to do or say._

_"I know you did not mean to hurt me Dean," Was all she could think of to say. Olivia was now grateful that Elliot had gone out to get food. If he had been there then Dean would have not gotten a word out without Elliot's fist in his mouth._

_"You do?" The relief in Dean's voice was overwhelming and Olivia had to smile softly at him._

_"Of course I do, you will have to excuse Elliot and the others… they are really protective of me, the squad is my family." Olivia shrugged._

_"I don't care what they think, all I care about is if you forgive me or not." Dean once again made her speechless._

_"Breathe then because I forgive you." Olivia felt her body relax as Dean showed his teeth with a relieved smile._

_"How can I make it up to you?" He asked her and this made Olivia falter._

_"Dean… you don't have to-"_

_"I want to," Dean insisted and Olivia just shook her head, feeling her face flush._

_"That really is not necessary." Olivia told him truthfully._

_"So what do you say Olivia? Will you please join me for dinner this evening?" Dean Porter was actually groveling._

_BACK TO THE PRESENT…_

"I am not even presentable enough for dinner," Olivia tried to dodge the pleading.

"You look beautiful like always Liv," Dean was actually making her blush and she could feel her breath begin to go out of her.

"Um, El actually went to get something..." Olivia stammered.

"Leave him a note," Dean suggested. Olivia then thought about it, she did not feel like having to deal with Elliot about all of this. There was no way that Elliot would understand in such a short amount of time so Olivia asked Dean to wait while she went to change and actually made herself more beautiful then she already was. Dean was patient and smiled widely when he saw her come out of her bedroom.

"Let me get a post it," Olivia avoided his gaze but could feel his eyes imprinting on her.

"You're a vision Liv," Dean's compliment made her chuckle.

"And you are full of compliments aren't you?" Olivia tried to hide her bashfulness.

"Just stating the truth," Dean held out his arm and she hesitated before linking her arm with his, "I don't bite," He told her and she grinned.

"Let's go," Olivia got her purse and stuck the note on her door for Elliot. Feeling a twinge of slight guilt but knew that she did not owe Elliot anything in that way. The least she could do was allow Dean to take her to dinner…

ELLIOT'S POV

"That will be 289 dollars sir," A boy at the market told Elliot as he took out his credit card, not even blinking. Olivia needed groceries and he wasn't about to let her go hungry. Elliot had known Olivia for so long that he knew how she functioned, she would run on empty until he would have to rush her to a diner or order take out in the middle of the night while at work. Elliot, having five children, was used to nurturing and he did not mind doing that for his best friend. Things were always changing with Olivia and he always liked how predictable their relationship was. It went beyond friendship and partnership, in Elliot's eyes Olivia was family. The boy gave Elliot his receipt and he took all of the groceries and brought them to the car. Elliot knew that Olivia loved Italian when she wasn't eating take out so he had bought some pasta and things to make garlic bread as well as salad with the pasta.

Elliot was grateful for the elevator in Olivia's building. He took the first pair of paper bags and waited patiently wondering if Olivia had hurt herself more. She never admitted if she was not ok, she was so hard headed. That was one of the things Elliot hated and love about her at the same time, she was a challenge but finally caved. Elliot took out his cell phone to let her know he was there but then he saw that there was a note on the door, causing him to stop walking and he narrowed his eyes to see the small delicate writing of Olivia's

_Dear El,_

_ I had to go out, please understand. I will explain everything later. I left_

_a key in the light fixture._

_-Liv_

Elliot was not stupid; no he was not an idiot. He was a man and he knew what must have happened, Dean must have come by. Elliot set down the groceries and tore the note off of the door and crumpled it in his hand. Getting the key, Elliot entered Olivia's apartment and took notice of the scent of cologne that was not his own. Yes, Dean had been here, Elliot was unable to recognize the feeling that was stirring up in him. He swallowed hard and decided what he wanted to do… he was going to put away the groceries he had bought and wait. Yes, Elliot would wait at Olivia's for her and the man that had hurt her earlier. He would have a few words to say as well….

AHEM… so like I know that I have a million other fics… but this is something I have to write and no worry EO fans… this is EO… eventually :D


	2. Shocker

AN: I bet you are like wow… another chapter? Well I am going to write this one darnit and make sure you have yours!! I own nothing!!!

"Thank you so much for letting me take you to dinner… and a movie… and coffee," Dean was smiling as he stood with Olivia at her doorstep.

"Thank you for taking me," Olivia smiled up at him and realized how much taller he was then her.

"Olivia I need to tell you something," Dean looked serious all of the sudden.

"What is it?" Olivia was concerned.

"Well I want to tell you but… that might mean that things could change between us and… well I don't know if I could lose you for just telling you that I really like you and good night." Dean turned quickly leaving Olivia just standing there. A million things ran through her mind in just two seconds, Dean liked her? Did she like Dean? Did she deserve someone? Did she have time for someone? What the hell would Elliot think? Olivia wondered why the hell Elliot had been in that thought stream.

"Dean!" Olivia could feel her heart go faster as she realized the risk she was taking. Then again didn't she deserve a little risk? What was she waiting for anyway? That perfect man that would sweep her off of her feet? That man who might not show up? That man who could possible give her a family one day? A man that was like Elliot and not- wait why the hell was Elliot in her thoughts again? Damn that man. Dean turned at the call of his name and he looked just as nervous as Olivia felt. Olivia made up her mind, she was going to leap… she was going to try it… as if Olivia was pushing reason aside she walked up to Dean and placed her hands against his muscular chest and leaned up, placing a tender kiss on his lips.

Dean gently pulled her to him and deepened the kiss by cradling one part of her face with his hand as he had one arm around her waist. The kiss made Olivia dizzy and she realized how much she needed to feel someone, she could feel the heat coming off of Dean and the chemistry was amazing. Before Olivia knew it they were inside her apartment, acting like two crazed teenagers after prom.  
Olivia did not notice that there was a note on her coffee table, Olivia did not notice that her refrigerator and cupboards were now full of food, Olivia did not notice Elliot's cologne that usually lingered in her nostrils because all she could take in was Dean. Reason was gone and it felt good.

_The morning…._

Olivia could feel her whole body aching and she wondered what kind of fight she had gotten into the night before and then remembered that it had not been _that_ kind of fight and felt a warm arm raking up and down her arm.

"You awake?" His voice was smooth and she turned to look at him, his hair was out of place and Olivia ran a hand through it.

"Yeah… what time is it?" Olivia asked.

"Six… your alarm went off but I turned it off." Dean kissed her neck softly and she smiled happily. So this was what she was missing, this is what everyone else had… someone to hold them and be close to. Olivia realized how much she loved it and then realized that she had work… and Elliot to deal with. Sighing Olivia lifted herself up, Dean's arm still around her waist.

"I should get ready for work," Olivia told Dean and he nodded.

"Yeah, that annoying thing called work," Dean made a face. Olivia was pulled back down to the bed and given a passionate kiss before she giggled and got out of bed. Practically sprinting to the kitchen, it was then that Olivia saw that her kitchen had changed. She had food… Olivia opened her fridge and her heart was put in a blender as she saw that Elliot had made her dinner and the leftovers were now waiting to be consumed. She had to close the fridge when she saw the note saying, 'in case you don't eat…' Olivia went to her couch and sat down, trying to compose herself as reality smacked her in the back of the head. As if life was not done with her she saw a note on her coffee table and picked it up realizing that it was from Elliot.

_Dear Liv,_

_Now you won't go hungry. Hope you had a good time._

_ call me and let me know that you are ok. I will see you in_

_ the morning._

_-El_

"Shit!" Olivia cursed when she realized that Elliot would be here for pick her up in an hour.

"What's wrong babe?" Dean asked her, coming into her living room, fully dressed.

"Elliot was here," Olivia had no idea why she just told Dean that information, it wasn't like it was that big of a deal.

"And…" Dean asked, causing her to feel more stupid.

"He made me dinner and everything and… he will be here in an hour and…"

"Liv, calm down, look just call him and tell him you have a ride." Dean sat down next to her and took her hand in his. Olivia was not sure how to respond to this… she was so used to riding to work with Elliot, they always stopped for good coffee before they had to drink the squad coffee and usually breakfast because Elliot always made sure she ate. It sounded so easy, just call the man and tell him that she had other means of transportation but something felt wrong with it. Dean seamed to take notice of her silence and he dropped her hand.

"What?" Olivia was now in another state of confusion as she looked up at Dean who was not standing.

"I should have known," Dean looked hurt and disappointed but mustered up a small smile for her, "I should go and… this was a mistake wasn't it?" Dean turned from her and she stood forgetting Elliot for a moment.

"No, no it was not a mistake… sure we could have waited a few more dates, you probably think that I am easy now or something," Olivia was relieved to see Dean crack a smile.

"Believe me Olivia, you are far from easy." But then his smile was gone, "I meant maybe you're not ready… for… well… what I want to give you. God what I have wanted to be for you since we met…" Dean looked embarrassed, "The first time I met you I wanted to know you and when you let me help you with your brother and then you left to go back to the squad and-"

"Dean…" Olivia touched his face softly.

"If you don't want me tell me now, I couldn't bare it," Dean seemed to bracing himself for the worst but Olivia felt her heart melting.

"I want you Dean, I want this. I at least want to try this… I like this," Olivia took his hands and he leaned down and kissed her.

"So call him and tell him you have a ride," He told her confidently and she nodded. It was not like she owed Elliot… but she felt really bad. Elliot wouldn't be upset, why should he? Olivia took in a deep breath and was grateful for Dean's hand rubbing her back. Elliot did not pick up which meant he was in the shower, Olivia was surprised at the relief that she did not have to speak to him directly.

"Hey El, it's Liv… look I have a ride this morning so… you don't have to come get me so… see you soon." Olivia hung up and all of the sudden felt sick to her stomach.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Dean asked her and she shook her head.

"It was fine," Olivia lied, Dean smiled down at her.

"You should get in the shower, I'll make us some eggs," Dean headed towards the kitchen and Olivia shrugged off the feeling that something was wrong. Olivia deserved this; she deserved a man to treat her this way. A man who wanted her in that way, not just a friend in a sense but… Olivia had to do this.

********SVU Squad room*

Elliot sat at his desk waiting for Olivia; he had gotten her message and could not deny how unhappy he was about it. He was used to picking her up, Elliot hated how he ate breakfast without her at the usual diner and had to finish the coffee's that he ordered. He was so used to getting two that he had forgotten to ask for just one. Elliot knew what was going on, he could not live in ignorance, he could but it would still hurt. Olivia was being brought by _him_ and this gave Elliot a bad taste in his mouth… that meant he must have stayed the night. Elliot for no reason known to him began to feel betrayed. Dean had hurt Olivia; he had deliberately pushed her down with too much force. Even Elliot, seeing the danger of the situation would have pulled Olivia out of the way but made sure to not have hurt her so badly.

"Hey Liv," Fin greeted Olivia, this made Elliot realize how lost he had been in his thoughts that when he saw Olivia sit down across from him he had no idea what to say.

"Hi El," Olivia sounded nervous and Elliot didn't know what to do.

"Morning Liv," Elliot did not know what else to say. Olivia still seemed anxious so he kept going, "I uh, waited for you last night but got called in so had to leave… I guess that was for the best," Elliot could not help but utter the last sentence without a sneer.

"Listen El-" Olivia began but Elliot put his hand up.

"You don't owe me an explanation Liv… your life is your business," Elliot almost choked on the words as he spoke them.

"You're right," Olivia's response made him go alert and he finally studied her face. He could see that she looked different; maybe it was the fact that her face was naturally flushed and she looked happy a little. Elliot noticed a hint of anxiety in her though.

"Are you ok?" Elliot couldn't help but ask her.

"I'm fine," Olivia answered him and then cracked a smile, there was a sparkle in her eyes now, "I'm great actually." Elliot had no interest in continuing this conversation so he was happy for the interruption.

"El, Liv we got a case. Take Fin with you." The captain called from his office, the detectives stood without a glimpse and they were on their way. Forgetting about the present and going into the hell they knew as their job. The case had been a false alarm and they found themselves back at the precinct in a few hours. Elliot's breath caught when he saw Dean Porter standing at Olivia's desk as if waiting for her. Looking down, Elliot ignored Dean and went to his desk, making unnecessary noise as he looked for a pen.

"Dean what are you doing here?" Olivia did not sound annoyed or surprised… in fact she sounded happy.

"Well it's your lunch break isn't it?" He asked Olivia. Elliot noticed the hesitation in Olivia's response and he knew why. Olivia and Elliot always got lunch and went into one of the private offices to eat if they didn't go out to eat.

"Um… yeah," Olivia sounded different and Elliot felt something that he did not want to.

"I figured I could treat you, as the man in your life it only seems right," Those words were too much and Elliot felt like his chest was on fire. Before he could hear Olivia's answer he stormed out of the squad and into the men's room. He splashed cold water onto his face and jumped when someone entered. Elliot was prepared to kill Dean if it was him but it was only Fin, giving him a look.

"What?" Elliot asked, sounding out of breath.

"I'm not happy about it either," Fin told him and Elliot finally felt like he could breathe again.

"He hurt her, Fin." Elliot did not keep his voice down.

"I know…" Fin looked like he was thinking really hard, "There's something about him… it just… I mean Olivia deserves a man don't get me wrong. I wondered if she was ever going to get a man in her life… it would be a waste if she didn't but… Dean Porter?" Fin shook his head in shame.

"Liv already has a man in her life," Elliot said through clenched teeth and Fin look confused for a moment and then something dawned in his face.

"Elliot… you will never be _that_ man, you know that. I mean you are the man in her life but… she needs someone who can give her what she deserves." Fin did not want to state the obvious and Elliot was well aware of it.

"She was never alone, Fin… she's always had me." Elliot finally said looking at himself in the mirror.

"She needs more El," Fin then left the bathroom and Elliot felt like he had been socked in the stomach. He knew that Olivia deserved all of that… she did… but Dean… no, Elliot did not trust him. He never would.

AN: I bet you guys are like WTF right now aren't you? Yeah… I know ;)


	3. Comfort

AN: Look another chapter… wooo hooo

"Dean, I need to get back to work," Olivia laughed through his kisses after they had decided to take lunch back to her place.

"You can be late," Dean said in a husky voice and she wrapped her arms more tightly around him.

"Dean…" Olivia felt him press his body against hers and she all of the sudden felt uncomfortable, "Dean…" Olivia's voice rose as he began to kiss her neck, "Dean!" Olivia finally raised her voice enough for him to stop.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, keeping his arms around her. Olivia saw the innocent look on his face and then felt silly for even reacting that way.

"I really should get to work," She cracked a smile and so did he.

"Alright, you're right… until tonight," Dean's response surprised her. He expected to see her again that night? Olivia loved that they were in a relationship but was this how it really was? All of the sudden you have to be with that person all of the time? The only person she could really stand for that long was Elliot and even then… well… but Olivia decided to not say anything. She kissed him quickly before breaking free and grabbing her purse. Dean followed her and Olivia felt the feeling like she was being smothered. So she was rusty to the whole dating thing… she was just so used to being alone all of the time or with Elliot.

"Dammit," Olivia said aloud to her thoughts and Dean took her hand.

"You ok?" He asked her as they left her place.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Olivia lied, she told herself that she just was not used to this. Well she needed to get use to it… yeah…

_4 months later…_

Things with Olivia were completely different; Elliot and Olivia had resorted to a partner relationship. Olivia was always with Dean, night and day. Elliot had decided to accept it at first… but then it became ridiculous. Dean was always calling Olivia; she was completely out of it. Elliot had no idea that things would change on that very day. Olivia usually walked in with a bubbly attitude but this morning was completely different. She looked like she had not slept all night, but before Elliot could say something Dean actually walked in after her.

"Liv, let's talk about this," Dean was saying but Olivia shook her head.

"It's over Dean," Olivia was holding back tears it seemed and Elliot shot a look at Munch and Fin who got on guard as he did.

"No it is not, I love you." Dean grabbed Olivia's arm which caused Elliot to intervene immediately. He was on Dean before anyone could stop him, Elliot had not done much damage because he was pulled off of by Fin and Munch.

"Elliot what the hell?!" Olivia shocked everyone by going to check on Dean who was on the floor, looking like a wounded puppy.

"He fucking grabbed you!" Elliot shouted as Fin and Munch held him back.

"He barely touched me," Olivia spat out, she then helped Dean up, his nose bloody, "Come on baby, let's get that cleaned up." Olivia's actions made all three men want to tackle Dean. What the hell had he done to Olivia? Why was Olivia putting up with shit like this? She was better than that, she all of the sudden went from being angry with Dean to tending to him? Once Olivia disappeared with Dean, Elliot kicked a desk and Fin dropped his arm.

"I am not crazy," Elliot turned to the two men who looked just as unhappy as he felt, "Dean grabbed her."

"You're not crazy… if you weren't on him so fast I would have been." Fin grumbled.

"We have to talk to her," Elliot told them, "I mean… she…"

"Elliot!" It was Olivia's voice and his heart jumped, she sounded hurt and angry. Elliot turned around to see Olivia standing there looking extremely upset. Deciding to take a neutral approach, Elliot walked over to her, her eyes told him that he needed to follow her and he did. Elliot tried to keep his cool as he followed Olivia into the crib and she made sure the door was shut. Elliot took a seat on one of the beds as Olivia just stood there.

"You are not going to like what I am about to say but you have to hear it," Olivia began, "I am leaving SVU… Dean and I are… engaged Elliot… that is what we were fighting about. I turned him down the first time…" Olivia's words were like a thousand knifes slicing through Elliot's chest, "I got scared… so I broke up with him… told him it was over… he didn't mean to grab me," Olivia's voice sounded tired and scared. Elliot was not hearing this.

"Why?" Was all Elliot could say.

"I love him… he loves me… I deserve to be happy Elliot."

"El," Elliot said all of the sudden.

"Huh?"

"El… you used to call me El." Elliot told her and it seemed like something in her eyes shimmered.

"I'll miss you," Olivia's voice broke and Elliot stood to go to her.

"What do you mean? Is he making you leave New York too?" Elliot saw whatever light in Olivia's eyes that had shined was now gone.

"He is not making me do anything," Olivia spat out.

"So you wanna leave the job you love so much? You wanna go marry him because he is the best damn thing that has happened to you?" Elliot could see that Olivia's walls were cracking, "Liv… you deserve better."

"I deserve Dean," Olivia said in a small voice, "No relationship is perfect Elliot… I mean look at you and Kathy-"

"Don't even compare my relationship with Kathy to yours… I have never laid a finger on Kathy. NEVER. Besides… I filed for divorce three weeks ago." Elliot turned away from Olivia who sounded in shock.

"You did?"

"Yeah… but this isn't about Kathy, this is about you."

"You don't understand," Olivia sounded like she was in pain and Elliot turned back to her, "I knew no one would understand. Why can't everyone be glad that I am finally happy?!"

"Because you're not happy Liv! You might look happy but we see it, we all see it… you are not as strong as you were before. You don't talk to the victims like you used to… you are defending the wrong people lately… Liv…" Then it dawned on Elliot and it all made sense, he looked at the long sleeved shirt she was wearing and took a step closer to her.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked him, backing away. Olivia had been wearing a lot of long sleeves lately and her body language was already breaking his heart.

"Let me see Liv," Elliot held out his hand to hers and she began to shake.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Olivia shook her head.

"Please," Was all Elliot could say and Olivia said nothing. Taking this as an invite Elliot pulled the sleeve on her left arm and almost vomited at the bruising on her arm. Olivia pulled her arm away but Elliot wrapped his arms around her in a light embrace. Olivia fought him at first but he made shushing noises and finally Olivia fell to the ground with him and he began to rock her.

"He didn't mean to," Olivia was now crying and Elliot could feel his own tears welling up in his eyes.

"I know," Elliot had to play along, if he didn't he would lose Olivia forever. Olivia had become another victim, ones they saw every day. She had fallen into Dean's sick trap of teaching her that even though he accidentally hurt her physically he still loved her.

"I never… thought I would be one of those women who had to… who had to be there." Olivia sobbed, "He was so amazing in the beginning and then… oh god El…" Elliot was so happy to hear her call him his nickname he could have kissed her, so he only held her tighter.

"It can happen to anyone Liv," Elliot held her closer, "This is not your fault, Liv."

"I know," Olivia kept crying, "I know it isn't… it has always been accidents… or they seemed that way… El… it didn't start until I told him…" Olivia's voice trailed away and Elliot let her take her time.

"What did you tell him Liv?" Elliot asked her.

"I told him I was pregnant," Olivia's voice cracked and she began to cry a fresh set of tears, "He told me that he is sure I will be a good mother and he loves me enough to believe it but when I told him he um… he said he hoped it wasn't a boy so he didn't grow up to be like my father." Olivia began to shake again. Olivia had been conceived out of a rape and had worried about passing a gene onto her child so Elliot kissed her forehead.

"You have to leave him," Elliot told her and he felt her stiffen.

"I can't!" Olivia's protest was not what Elliot was expecting.

"What the hell do you mean you can't?" Elliot asked her in a concerned tone.

"He is all I have… the baby-"

"That baby deserves a father that doesn't accidentally hit mommy Liv… are you afraid of him? Is that it Liv? Are you afraid of what he might do if you leave him?" Elliot asked her gently. It took her a while to answer but she finally answered.

"Yes." Her voice was small and Elliot then took a change and reached down to put a hand on her belly.

"Congratulations," He told her and she laughed through her tears.

"Thank you," Olivia reached down to touch her stomach as well; her hand landed on Elliot's and the contact was electric. Elliot did not remove his hand but Olivia did and she pulled away from him.

"Liv?"

"How the hell can I leave him? I mean all of my stuff… um…" Olivia began to panic.

"Listen to me, I have a new place. You are going to come live with me Olivia, that way you are safe and-"

"Oh El, I can't do that to you," Olivia made a face.

"Trust me I need the company, I get lonely and well I miss you and want you to be safe. Look, we will talk to Alex about pressing charges and a restraining-"

"I can't do that to him! I mean, no… these were accidents El… he didn't mean them and-"

"Would you listen to yourself?" Elliot stood up so he was right next to her again, "You are defending the type of guy you have put away for the past eleven years Olivia."

"Dean is different," Olivia muttered.

"I am sure he has made you think that," Elliot told her gently, "Liv, we all have your back… you can do this."

"What about the baby?" Olivia asked and Elliot wanted to smile for the fact that Olivia was pregnant, she was finally going to have a baby… with a man who hit her… it was sickening.

"Do you want the baby to think it is ok to be hit? Even on accident? Do you want to teach the baby that-"

"Never." The strong tone in Olivia's voice was like a familiar scent to Elliot's nose.

"Then get the hell out of there," Elliot set a hand on her shoulder, "We will help you." Elliot promised her.

"I'm scared," Olivia admitted to him and he nodded in understanding.

"I know but guess what?"

"what?"

"I'm right here Liv and I am not going anywhere."

AN: You are probably like woah with a little bit of huh and wow and wtf right? Yeah… some therapeutic writing people… deal with it lol.


	4. Resolution

AN: This story has to be written…

Olivia could not believe that it had been confirmed… she had feared that she was in an abusive relationship but she had gotten it into her head that she was too smart for that. Too smart to be conned by a man like that, Dean had only hit her a few times but they truly seemed to be accidents to her. Dean had made her believe that he had just been tired or his blood sugar was low and then he was the perfect man for the next few weeks… then it would happen again. When Dean told her that she needed to leave the squad because of the baby she did not argue with him. Olivia felt Elliot's hand enclosed around her own as they made the long walk to the captain's office. Dean was sitting at Olivia's desk and Olivia felt the need to run, let go of Elliot's hand and go with Dean. It would have been easier to do that, it would been less complicated to go with Dean… but Elliot tightened his grip on Olivia's hand.

"Don't look at him Liv," Elliot whispered to her and she nodded.

"Hey!" Dean called out to them; blocked by Fin and Munch he had no access to Olivia as Elliot rushed her into the captain's office.

"Olivia! Elliot!" Don Cragen was surprised but when he saw Olivia he turned to concern,  
"What's going on?" He asked standing from his desk, by reflex Olivia went behind Elliot for safety and the captain stopped in his tracks, "Oh God… Olivia…"

"He's been abusing her Captain." Was all Elliot had to say, the captain was out of his office in a flash, Olivia held onto Elliot, shutting her eyes afraid of what was going to happen. Luckily Elliot did not budge; he stayed right there holding onto her. There were sounds of someone being thrown to the floor and Olivia knew it was Dean. He was being read his rights for assaulting a police officer; Olivia knew it was for earlier when he grabbed her.

"You ok?" The captain asked, coming back into his office. He looked flushed and then turned completely to Olivia, "Look he is going to booking, you should be able to go to your apartment and-"

"No," Olivia protested, what if Dean was able to get out? What if he came and found her?

"I will have ten cops go with you," The captain offered to her and she shut her eyes for a moment.

"I'm scared," Olivia admitted.

"Don't be, I will be right there with you," Elliot promised her, "You will be safe Liv," I promise you." Elliot touched her face and she nodded.

"Ok, I will get some clothes and um… go to your place," Olivia said to Elliot and he nodded.

"Good, she is staying with you?" Cragen nodded, "Well you are safe there Liv, Elliot would take a bullet before letting anything happening to you," He put a hand on Elliot's shoulder, "Now get going in case anything changes, Alex is already on it. She won't let anything happen to you either," The captain told Olivia and she let Elliot take her out of the office. Elliot held her hand the whole way there were five cop cars that followed them, she smiled to herself realizing the captain had stayed true to his word. It did not take her long to gather some clothes and a few other things. Elliot stayed close to her the whole time and when she was done they were escorted to Elliot's new place. It was actually a small townhouse in the city.

"Wow," Was all Olivia could say. Elliot smiled at her as he took her bags and Olivia could not help but feel a sense of relief as Elliot triple locked his doors, took his gun and made sure it was loaded. Olivia bit her lip as she sat down on the couch.

"Where's your gun?" Elliot asked her in concern.

"I wasn't allowed to… um… the baby and…" Olivia stopped speaking when Elliot took out another gun from a flower vase and handed it to her.

"You no longer have to listen to him," Elliot told her and she all of the sudden felt the tears come again. Elliot was by her side on the couch in less than a second, his arms around her. She allowed herself to cry into his arms as he rocked her.

"I am so scared," Olivia told him and he nodded.

"I know you are but I am not leaving you, if we have to we will leave Liv, do you hear me? If we have to move once the baby is born-"

"Wait… what do you mean when the baby is born?" Olivia asked in confusion, what did he mean they would leave? Wasn't this her problem? Wasn't making sure she stayed away from Dean her own deal?

"Liv, you are not doing this alone…" Elliot took her hand, "Olivia I'm not sure you've realized this but it has always been you and me," Elliot's words were causing her to tense, "No matter who else was in our world it has always been you an d me… now it will be you, me and… whoever this will be." Elliot touched her stomach and she could not help but smile as happy tears flowed down her face.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Olivia asked him and he nodded slowly at her.

"You and me Liv… us against the world right?"

"Right," Olivia wrapped her arms around him and then closed her eyes.

"I love you Olivia," Elliot told her the words she knew he always wanted to say to her and she never thought it would be so good to hear them.

"I love you too Elliot," her voice cracked.

"Everything is going to be fine Olivia… it will all work out… you do deserve better then Dean. What he showed you was not happiness, it is what you thought it was supposed to be," Elliot cradled her in his arms, "I am sorry that I didn't-"

"Don't El… this is no one else's fault but _his_." Olivia now felt sick to her stomach when she thought of Dean. Now, sitting in Elliot's living room she realized that what it was with Dean was not how it was supposed to be. Love was not accidents that left marks on you… love was not saying things to make up for what happened… love was not making you afraid to speak your mind or to feel… love is not what Dean had made her believe it was. And it was not Olivia's fault that she did not know it… she did not hate herself for what happened because she left… she was a survivor.

"I am so broken," Olivia said to Elliot in a soft voice.

"No Liv… you're not broken… you're just a bit dented… but you will heal… Liv you'll heal and I will be there every step of the way…" Elliot held her closer and she finally felt like things would be good… finally.

AN: I am not writing a sequel to this, sorry guys. This story reflects a fragment of what I went through and I wished that I had, had an Elliot Stabler… but it can happen to anyone… it does not make that person bad or wrong… it is not their fault. Women do not asked to be battered and when we are, we don't want to realize it. We don't want to believe that he would do that unless we truly deserved it. I had no idea this story was going to go this way… but it did. I guess I needed to get it out. Thank you for reading.


End file.
